Rose's story
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Rating for DV Domestic violence . Right, I don't like Rose being left with the clone doctor so I'm making him evil and she goes back to the normal world with her family to escape him, it kind of links in with my Jenny one please read and review


**Rose's Story**

Tears fell from the darkening clouds in the sky about London.

The mood of the weather often reflected on people's emotions. One person in particular at this moment in time. A Miss Rose Tyler, who was sitting in a toilet cubicle in the Ladies' at Torchwood.

Her tears had soaked her mascara covered eyelashes, and as she squeezed her eyes shut, her lashes imprinted their semi-circle mark underneath her eyes. The black semi-circles bled as tears crossed over them and trailed down her cheeks.

In her thin white fingers she held a thin white stick.

"Rosie? What's the result?" her close friend in the Parallel Universe, Melissa-Anne asked gently.

Rose glanced at the stick.

__

'Two lines'

Melissa-Anne picked it up.

"Oh, Rosie…" she whispered ."Rose open the door babe."

Reluctantly, she sighed deeply, got up, unlocked the door and held it open.

Melissa pulled her into a tight hug, and Rose burst into tears once more into her shoulder.

"Pregnant to a monster…" Rose whispered.

They stayed there for over half an hour until Rose had calmed down.

"How long's he kept you from your family?" Melissa asked.

"6 weeks…" Rose answered, taking some tissue from the roll behind her and wiped her eyes with it.

"And she's not picked up on his attacks? Or keeping you to himself?"

Rose shook her head. "Mum and dad think we're too much in love to wanna bother…" she heaved another sigh. "Funny that…"

"What?"

"The real him would never hurt me… Maybe when he was a different man he'd insult the human race or have a rant…"

"But this one IS human…" Melissa said. "He's an obsessive, possessive, abusive human."

"The original was possessive, but he was lovely about it, it made me feel safe, secure and protected…"

"Rose, he's gone and isn't coming back. It's been three years and-"

"And it took me three years last time to get back to him." Rose said. "I'll fine a way. If I can get back through the breach, make my way to Cardiff, to Jack, he'll help me."

"How?"

"I dunno… but I wanna make sure the hole I found in the walls will be big enough for me, mum, dad and Tone. Cause if I go back on my own, he might hurt them…"

"When did you find that?"

"Few days ago…"

"You really love that man don't you."

Rose nodded.

They both walked out, almost walking into Jake.

"Hey girls. Rose, Mickey's lookin' for you." he said.

"What for?" Rose asked.

Jake shrugged. "I think Tony's annoyed him enough."

"He's a six year old child. Of course he'll annoy the hell out of ya!" Rose laughed.

Jake grinned but suddenly he had a concerned look on his face. "Rose have you been crying?"

"Hormones all over the place." she answered.

"Wrong end of the month?" he said cheekily which earned him a slap on each arm from both the women.

"Cheeky git." Rose laughed.

"That's me." he said, giving a mock salute and laughed.

"Stop it you're keeping me from my baby brother." Rose laughed and began to walk away. She made her way to where she knew Mickey would be. The canteen.

There, she found Tony running around, giggling, and Mickey looking like he'd sucked on a lemon.

"Wose!" came the little boy's cry and he hurtled to her, crashing against her legs, giggling.

She laughed.

"Tony Peter Tyler!" she grinned

"Wose Arion Tyah!" Tony giggled

Rose picked him up, holding him upside down, making him squeal with delight.

"Arms over your head!" she said, sliding him slowly down until the palms of his hands touched the floor. She stepped to the side, keeping hold of his legs then let them go so he could drop safely to his feet.

"Rose."

Rose turned around and saw the human Doctor, John as he wanted to be called, standing by the door. Her blood ran cold, and it took all of her willpower not to start shaking or showing fear.

"Yes?" she managed to squeak.

He walked over to her slowly.

Something within her made her want to run, but her feet were glued to the floor.

He softly touched her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, closing her eyes.

He leaned in close. "I want you straight home after work. We need to have a serious talk." he whispered so only she could hear.

Her entire body froze. "Please… whatever I did wrong… I can put it right, I promise…" she whispered.

"Should've thought about that before you did the wrong thing." he hissed.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Wose?" came a small voice a few moments later.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Tony, his arms raised, opening and closing his chubby fists. She bent down and picked him up.

"He made me frightened Wose." he said quietly, putting his arms around her neck, and tightening his legs around her middle.

She held him close. "Don't worry Tone. He won't hurt you." she whispered. "He'll go though me first."

A few hours later, after Rose took her brother back to her parents, she walked back to the flat she shared with John. No sooner had she put the key in the door had it been wrenched open violently.

All the lights were out in the flat, and he stayed out of the lights outside, but she knew it was him.

"Where were you?" he spat, grabbing her arm roughly, dragging her inside.

"I had to take Tony home." she whispered.

He slammed the door shut then slammed her against the wall.

She closed her eyes tightly in pain. "I'm sorry…" she breathed.

"I told you to be straight home! Not have a bloody trip to that God forsaken family of yours!"

3 years ago, she's have slapped him for insulting her family. It's amazing what three years of hell could do to such a fiery soul and spirit when you live with a man with such a temper.

He grabbed her roughly and threw her on to the sofa.

She lay there as he slapped her, punched her, kicked her anywhere he could find, and just by chance, he avoided her stomach each time. He then grabbed her by her hair, pulled her to the floor and he straddled her hips. He pulled her shirt over her head.

This got her fighting.

"No! Please, don't!" she screamed.

She kicked at him and tried to move his hands away.

He slapped her across the face.

"Don't! I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

He stopped in mid tear of her jeans and he looked at her.

"I found out this morning…" she whispered.

"Any witnesses?" he asked, not believing her.

"Melissa-Anne…" she said.

He glared and stepped back. He clearly wasn't impressed at being interrupted in giving her what she 'deserved'. He got up and he shoved her away once she found the strength to stand.

She stumbled out of the room and to the bedroom she and John shared.

She looked out of the window. "Doctor… I need you… now more than ever…" she whispered and slowly peeled off her clothes and slipped into her night shirt and bottoms. She fell down on the bed weakly and closed her eyes.

Sleep unwillingly took over her body and for the first time in years, she wasn't seeing John taint her dreams. It in fact started off dreamless, but soon the image of her, her child and her rightful Doctor by her side in the TARDIS and the memories of her with him and their adventures.

She awoke early that morning mext to the man who loves to hurt her.

Just that alone was enough to lift her pain-filled body out of bed, careful not to wake him, and dragged herself to the bathroom for a shower.

She got out after a bit, dried her body and her hair and she got dressed.

She looked at the man asleep in their bed, wondering if she should wake him or leave a note telling him she'd gone to work. She settled for the note after a few moments internal debating, so she got a piece of paper and wrote the words on the paper, signing it 'Love Rose' which in her mind seemed so alien to her, and she left it on the bedside table and quickly stepped out the door and walked to Torchwood Institute.

"Early again Rose? Can't keep away from me can you." Jake teased.

"Bugger off and go flirt with someone else or anything that has a pulse like you usually do." Rose grinned. "Anyway, found anything weird?"

"Only you and Mickey." he grinned.

"Shut up, you're the weirdo's not me." she laughed.

Jake reached his hand out and messed her hair up.

Squealing, she combed her hair back into place with her fingers, trying to restyle it without aid of a mirror.

"In all seriousness now." She laughed.

"Nothing yet." Jake said.

"Ok." she grinned and walked ro her office. She shut the door, walked to her desk, opened the drawer and took out the Dimension Cannon.

Her fingers ghosted over the yellow button in the center of the silver disc.

There was a knock at the door. "Rose?"

Rose put it back in the drawer, pretending to be busy with the previous day's work. "Yes?"

Jake walked in. "The rift's activated, the breach is open." he said.

__

'Perfect!'

"I'll let mum know. If John comes, tell him I've gone home." Rose grinned, taking the disc, shoving it in her pocket and darted out, running to her parent's home. "Mum!" she called.

Jackie came through almost immediately. "Rose?"

"Mum we can go back!" Rose said, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked.

Rose pulled out the silver disc.

"Dad's still got the other two… Mickey's got his…" she explained.

"Rose… Have you thought it through? What about the other Doctor."

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get everything together." Rose said.

Jackie hugged her daughter. "Pete!"

"What is it Jacks? Another spider in the hallway?" Pete joked.

"Stop being a bloody idiot for once. Rose is back, says we can go back to the normal world."

"Mummy sweared." Tony giggled.

"Well right now mummy's not sorry Tony." Jackie smiled as he ran and threw himself at Rose's ankles.

Rose laughed, bending down and picking him up, carefully balancing him on her hip, making sure he avoided a large bruise.

Pete walked through.

"We're leaving tonight." Jackie said.

"How? Where?"

"To mine and Rose's universe."

"I'm dead in that universe Jacks."

"We'll think of something, I'm not losing you again."

"We wouldn't be in that estate anyway, it's been six years for us here, the flat could've been sold on." Rose said.

"Rose, you go and get your things. Come back here where you're done. We'll have ours ready by then and Pete can go now and find where we can go through and how long we have." Jackie said.

Rose hugged her brother and both her parents and darted out of the house. She ran back to the flat she and John shared.

"Hello?" she called through.

After getting no answer, she ran around grabbing a bag and shoving her things in it, anything she could find.

She heard the door open when she was in the bedroom. She closed the bag, dropped it and kicked it under the bed.

"Rose!" John shouted.

She silently padded into the bathroom. "I'm in the bathroom." she said, trying to hide her fear, and hoped she'd masked it in her voice.

He walked to her and found her standing at the mirror, checking the mirror and touching up her make-up.

She turned and looked at him.

"Maybe we should go out tonight." he gently touched her cheek, running a hand through her hair.

It was his rare, gentle and loving moments like this that she loved.

She nodded. "Yeah…"

He softly placed his hand on hers, and kissed her.

She kissed him back but pulled away.

"What?"

"Nothing, just need a drink." she lied. "Want one?"

"Nah I'm alright." he said. " I'm going out for a few hours. See you later."

She nodded and watched him walk out. She walked to the window and watched him walk up the street and turn a corner. She grabbed her bag, wrote a two word note saying : 'I'm sorry' and left, leaving her keys on the table beside the note inside. She then walked in the opposite direction to him.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at her parents home.

"Wose. Why we haff to go?" Tony asked.

"Because we do Tone. I'll explain more when you're bigger." Rose said. "But I wanna know now!" he whined.

"Tough." Rose said and carried him to their parents.

"We all ready?" Pete asked.

Rose nodded. "How many trips?"

"Three, without damaging the walls too much. Leave the bags, me and Mickey will get them when I come back through." Pete said.

Rose nodded as the silver disc was placed around her neck and she put one around Tony's.

Jackie pushed the yellow button and the family disappeared and reappeared in London. In an alleyway just off the Powell Estate.

Pete took the disc off them, shoving them in his pockets before going back to the Parallel World.

Moments later, he and Mickey reappeared with the bags.

"Mickey says he could probably get his old gran's home for us."

Rose hugged him, touched by the gesture.

"I know how much it meant to you." she said, touching his arm.

"Well you know me. I'm alright. You on the other hand are not." he said. "It's the least I could do. You had all your life putting up with me, even with the Doctor."

Rose laughed with him.

"Right you two, come on." Jackie said, who, with Pete and Tony, had already left the alleyway.

A few hours later, after Mickey had made the arrangements, the Tyler familu plus Mickey were sitting in the living room in front of the fire.

"You can you explain what's going on?" Jackie asked once she put Tony to bed.

Rose stared into the fire.

"Since we got back it was happening. Away from you and dad." she started. "We'd argue. It started off as every now and again, then it went on to being all the time. Then he hit me… the first time he did it, I was just shocked. I stood there looking at him for some time. He, obviously, apologised, I forgave him of course, but from then on it got worse. He's not my Doctor. He's not the same man. And I'm having that copy's baby…" Rose finished. "And I'm not getting rid of it."

Mickey stared at her, shocked and speechless.

Jackie hugged her tightly.

Pete looked livid.

He shot up. "I'm going to wait for this thing to recharge then if I can, I'm going to try and get back over there and kill him."

Mickey nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Rose was too tired to argue. She knew it was pointless anyway if she tried. "Can I go down to Jack tomorrow?"

"Of course. A friend is what you need right now." Jackie said.

Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully surrounded by her loved ones, and for once in two years, she was happy.

-Finite-

Rose thought, a little glimmer of hope returning within her.she thought. She dropped the stick and kicked it under the door with a stilletoed foot. 


End file.
